Inevitabilidad
by Pam-Cupcake
Summary: UA. "Hay situaciones que no pueden eludirse, Shaoran. Te involucraste de más. Es inevitable, ahora somos amigos".
1. Capítulo 1

_Ya saben todo ese show, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia: mía._

 _..._

Estar en todo ese bullicio era estresante, ¿Qué no podían permanecer un momento sin abrir la boca?, se apresuro a salir del salón buscando un lugar más tranquilo… _"la terraza de la escuela suele ser un lugar que casi nadie frecuenta"_ recordó, y al llegar ahí se precipitó a acercarse a la orilla, con la respiración agitada, tratando de conseguir algo de aire fresco, se agarró del barandal con ambas manos mirando hacia abajo fijamente. Sintió como de pronto todo aquel alboroto había dejado de oírse; como su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y como la tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en aquel lugar.

Si bien, Shaoran Li no se caracterizaba por ser partícipe de algarabías como la que se llevaba a cabo en el aula, más bien muchos lo catalogaban como un chico un tanto huraño, tímido o reservado; y a pesar de ser el objetivo de algunas chicas, solo unas cuantas personas sabían cómo tratar con él y lograban pasar el rato de forma agradable.

El estrés que momentos antes tenía posesión del chico, iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Para su alivio comenzó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que había ahí, la soledad. Estaba solo… o creía estarlo

-Recuerda que somos ángeles caídos sin la habilidad de volar- lo sorprendió una voz femenina.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un rostro que extrañamente se le hacía familiar, aunque con la sorpresa que se llevó de encontrarse en compañía, no lo recordaba con claridad. Aquel rostro reflejaba curiosidad y algo de timidez, o eso le pareció al Joven Li.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

-Perdona, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para captar tu atención, mirabas tan concentradamente la planta baja que pareciera que tenías intenciones de saltar- concluyó la chica con un deje de nervios en su voz.

Y es que decir algo así como así a alguien con quien a penas y cruzaba palabra le resultaba algo difícil. Incluso para Shaoran había sido raro aquel argumento _"¿a caso parece que soy del tipo que tiene ideas suicidas?"_ pensó, un poco desconcertado con la idea.

-eh… no, no pensaba saltar- articuló finalmente, sin saber muy bien como debía responder-solo salí a tomar aire.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo ella, y después soltó una risita-El ambiente en el salón se puso irritante de nuevo ¿eh?- añadió en tono divertido.

-Si… - aseguro el castaño, mirándola interrogante, tratando de recordar quién era esa extraña chica de ojos esmeralda. Y como si le leyera el pensamiento…

-Kinomoto- soltó sin más, y al notar la expresión desentendida del chico, continuó- Sakura Kinomoto, voy en el salón de al lado al tuyo.

Él chico solo se limito a asentir y volviendo a la realidad luego de unos instantes de abstracción, tomó una posición más concentrada y con un aspecto serio en el rostro, no por la situación, sino que esa solía ser la apariencia más normal en él.

Soltando un suspiro, la castaña decidió romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu momento de paz- dijo, poniendo separador en página y cerrando el libro que traía en manos- solo me dio curiosidad él verte por aquí Li, normalmente nadie pone un pie en este lugar y menos cuando se ausenta algún profesor.

-Sí, lo sé- comentó él- es por eso que vine.

Después de esa extraña charla se formó un nuevo silencio, esta vez, incómodo. Sakura que no sabía exactamente que debía hacer o decir, decidió que la mejor idea era marcharse, y lo confirmó después de mirar la hora en el reloj de bolsillo, que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del uniforme, ya casi terminaba su hora libre.

-Bueno, me voy - dijo reincorporándose de su sitio- nos vemos Li- le sonrió e hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se dirigió al interior del edificio del instituto.

El castaño, después de perder de vista a la chica, regreso a posar la vista en el piso de abajo. Había quedado un poco extrañado de su encuentro con Kinomoto.

Se quedo ahí a esperar que terminaran las clases libres que tenía, no es que él amara las clases simplemente prefería evitar el desorden de su grupo, en ocasiones solía ser realmente molesto, así que la idea de que su profesor decidiera faltar toda una semana no le caía muy bien.

-Con que aquí estas Li- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, él chico volteo; se trataba de Eriol Hiiragizawa -Deberías integrarte más al grupo, tenemos compañeros muy interesantes ¿sabías?- dijo sonriendo el ojiazul.

-No a mi parecer- contestó Shaoran.

-Amigo, deberías darles una oportunidad; incluso yo llego a faltar y dime ¿qué harás? ¿A quién le contarás tus penas y temores?- dijo Eriol, posándose una mano en el pecho y fingiendo dramatismo.

El castaño sonrió levemente – Oh! Ese día será glorioso y gozare de una paz absoluta- él otro rió como respuesta.

Conocía a Eriol desde los 12 años, y para ser alguien bastante opuesto a él habían logrado formar una gran amistad.  
Entre charlas triviales, pasaron los minutos y ambos decidieron que era hora de regresar al aula.

...

Transcurrió un día escolar más, con normalidad, y con ello se acercaba el cierre del primer año de instituto. Para personas como Shaoran lo único un poco preocupante era saber si Eriol formaría parte de la misma clase que él, ya que si no, tendrían que tomarse la molestia de buscarse en salones distintos, aunque posiblemente no era esa la verdadera razón.

Con la hora de salida, montones de chicos y chicas salían animados, platicando entre amigos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas actividades de grupos y talleres dentro de la escuela, y otros simplemente yendo a casa.

Cierta castaña iba directamente a la puerta de salida, pasando primero por sus zapatos. Al llegar a su casillero notó en seguida una hoja de papel; un gesto sombrío se asomo en su rostro y sin molestarse en leer lo que decía, simplemente la tomó; la arrugó y al salir la desechó en un bote.

 **Hello! Gracias por leer, es mi primer fanfic que sale a la luz y que ha llegado más allá de la mitad del primer capítulo xD**

 **También lo estoy subiendo en wattpad, así que si a alguien le interesa verlo ahí tiene el mismo nombre. Se agradecen los reviews :D**

 **Qué pasen buen día, noche, mañana o lo que sea uwu**


	2. Capítulo 2

Otra mañana, un día nuevo. Sakura se levantó como de costumbre; se lavo la cara, se puso el uniforme y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenas Días- la saludo su padre con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el saludo, también con una sonrisa y así mismo saludo al retrato de su madre que se hallaba en la mesa. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, tan bella y amable, siempre buscando el lado bueno a todo y fiel a la idea de que todos en el mundo poseen algo de bondad. Había fallecido cuando Sakura solo tenía 8 años, pasado el tiempo la muchacha había aceptado su muerte como algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Sin embargo aún había momentos en los que sentía una profunda tristeza por no tener a su madre. Pero eso no le impedía ser la pequeña alegre del hogar, si bien ya no era tan pequeña, con 16 años y a punto de pasar a su segundo año de instituto; aunque para su padre siempre sería su pequeña Sakura.

-Creí que los monstruos se levantaban después del mediodía- dijo una voz masculina.

Entrando al comedor se dirigía el propietario de aquella voz, Touya Kinomoto.

-No caeré en tus juegos hermano- dijo Sakura tratando de disimular su ceño fruncido y el ligero tono de molestia en su voz.

El chico solo rió como respuesta, tomó el Bentō que en ese momento le ofrecía su padre y se despidió para irse a trabajar.

-Sakura- la llamó su padre –Lamento tener que pedirte este favor, pero Touya llegará tarde el día de hoy, tendrá una larga jornada. ¿Crees que podrías…-

-Descuida papá, yo haré sus quehaceres el día de hoy, sabes que no me molesta- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo él, también sonriendo – Por cierto, deberías salir ahora.

La chica miró el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos, después de un par de gritos de desesperación y de devorar lo que quedaba en su plato salió de su casa a toda prisa en sus patines.

 **Hi! este episodio es muy corto, sorry, pero les traeré el 3ro el próximo fin, ya esta escrito, pero necesito ir organizando tiempos además de que espero que para esos días ya haya terminado el 4to episodio :'v**

 **Saludines.**


	3. Capítulo 3

En el instituto se escuchaba la última campanada indicando el inicio de las clases.

Sakura corrió a toda prisa, llegó a su casillero y se colocó los zapatos correspondientes. Al estar fuera de su salón, notó que el profesor no estaba a la vista; aliviada decidió entrar.

-¡Kinomoto!- se escuchó detrás; instantáneamente, ella volteó sabiendo que de ésta no se salvaba.

-Profesor Terada, la… lamento llegar tarde a clase- contestó apenada mientras hacía una reverencia.

El hombre suspiró –Es tu tercer retardo esta semana, entra a clase, más tarde hablaremos de tu castigo-.

-S… sí- dijo y resignada entró al salón.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, las clases terminaban y Sakura guardaba sus cosas con algo de apuro. Quería darse prisa para informarse sobre su castigo y esperaba que este no le quitará mucho tiempo, pues además de los quehaceres extra de ese día tenía bastante tarea esperándola. "Esto me pasa por aplazar los deberes" pensó. Dio un suspiro y salió corriendo del aula, de lo cual se arrepintió pocos segundos después.

No era la primera vez que chocaba de esa manera con alguien… y tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía con esa persona. Con la única diferencia de que esta vez ella terminó en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Alzó la mirada, el chico pareció resistir más el impacto.

Shaoran sobaba su hombro izquierdo, luego observó a Sakura unos segundos con su expresión seria habitual. Estaba a punto de extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la chica se le adelantó y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, en lo que pareció una milésima de segundo se disculpó con el chico y salió disparada a su destino.

El castaño volteó sin alcanzar a ver a dónde se dirigía, se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino a la salida del Instituto.

...

Sakura llegó agitada a la sala de profesores y tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta, aquel lugar siempre olía a café y a tinta recién impresa. Era raro pero a Sakura le agradaba esa combinación de aromas, le recordaba un poco a la oficina en casa de su padre; excepto que a ésta se le añadía el olor que desprendían los libros del librero y los apilados en el escritorio.

El profesor Terada terminaba con algunas notas en lo que parecía ser un examen, tomó las hojas engrapadas y las colocó encima de un montón del mismo contenido, alzó la vista para encontrarse con que la joven ya estaba a unos pasos del escritorio.

-Toma asiento- le indicó, la muchacha obedeció -Veamos Kinomoto, tu tercer retardo en la semana… ¿tienes justificación esta vez?

-No.

-Sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

-Por favor no me suspenda, profesor- dijo Sakura, cerrando los ojos. Odiaba tener que hacer ese tipo de suplicas, pero no quería fastidiar en casa con otra suspensión, o más bien era que no quería ser fastidiada.

Sabía que su padre no se enfadaría, pero no le gustaba saber y reafirmar que su mal hábito de llegar tarde seguía casi igual desde la primaria y por si fuera poco su hermano se tomaría la libertad de llamarla "lenta" hasta el cansancio.

-En otras circunstancias lo haría. Pero tienes suerte de que sea tu tutor y que eso me dé el derecho de cambiar la suspensión en cuestión por un castigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No me enteré de eso la vez pasada.

-Porque aquella vez la suspensión no estaba a mi cargo, además de que la profesora Igarashi estaba al tanto de tus retardos y esta norma aún no estaba autorizada.

Bendito comité de maestros.

-Entonces…-añadió la chica, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Tendrás que entregar estos exámenes a los delegados de la clase 1-A y 1-C, mañana a primera hora, llega temprano y recogelos. Además el delegado de la clase C me debe un reporte general, él sabe de qué hablo solo recuérdaselo por favor.

En resumen para Sakura: Sé mi paloma mensajera, en lo que yo me ahorró ese alboroto. Pero bueno, al menos ya no estaba suspendida.

 **Hey!** **Gracias por leer y por los reviews, saber que la historia les esta gustando me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. D**

 **Espero tener el siguiente episodio listo para el próximo fin, sino, será hasta el siguiente, no me linchen :c**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Era temprano, para su sorpresa; ni siquiera había sonado su despertador cuando ya se estaba cambiando.

Esa mañana decidió ir caminando a la escuela, aún le dolía la cabeza por el impacto del día anterior. Su velocidad era regular, se sentía un poco cansada, después de todo se había dormido tarde para terminar los deberes; aún así no estaba somnolienta.

El verano estaba cerca pero el ambiente matinal aún era bastante agradable, una suave brisa le acompaño en su caminata, revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello.

-¡Sakura!- oyó por detrás.

Si había algo que podía alegrarle cualquier momento del día era escuchar esa voz. Se paró y se dio vuelta con una mirada brillante.

-¡Yukito, qué alegría verte!- soltó ella, al momento en que abrazaba al chico.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeña- contestó este mientras se soltaban y permanecían frente a frente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?... tengo mucho que preguntarte y otro tanto por contar- declaró ella de manera jovial.

Yukito Tsukishiro, el amigo de años de su hermano Touya, era como otro miembro de la pequeña familia Kinomoto. Sakura lo quería mucho, era como un segundo hermano para ella; uno de sonrisa y mirada gentil, y para nada fastidioso y burlón como su hermano de sangre.

Ambos mantuvieron una conversación muy animada por algunos minutos hasta que la menor de los Kinomoto recordó su castigo. No era realmente un castigo, pero era una condición para no enfrentar peores consecuencias.

Inmediatamente se disculpó con su amigo, acordaron que se verían de nuevo muy pronto y se dirigió a la escuela. Aún quedaba tiempo pero más valía no confiarse y darse prisa.

…

Con los exámenes ya en manos se encamino a las aulas asignadas, llegó al aula 1-A, solo unos cuantos alumnos se encontraban dentro. Y aunque algunas miradas se posaron en ella solo decidió ignorarlas.

-¿Esas son los exámenes del profesor Terada?- preguntó una chica que se acercaba a ella.

Era lo que Sakura llamaría "bonita para varios pares de ojos", de mirada amable marrón claro y cabello castaño con dos trenzas adornándole; una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, de la cabeza.

-Sí, lo son- le contestó - ¿Sabes si se encuentra el delegado de grupo?

-Yo soy la delegada, Mihara Chiharu.

-Ah, genial- Sakura se acercó al escritorio y colocó en este un conjunto de exámenes – Estos son los de tu grupo, el profesor Terada me pidió que los entregara.

La chica la miraba con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió el gesto; aunque convencida de que aquello era pura cortesía.

-Muchas gracias… eh – hizo una pausa - Disculpa, aún no se tu nombre.

Sakura se había percatado que otras chicas entraban al salón en ese momento, algunas de ellas eran viejas conocidas, sin embargo el tiempo en el que hicieron su aparición no merecía ser recordado.

-Kinomoto Sakura- dijo finalmente.

La delegada advirtió que las chicas de hace unos momentos cotilleaban en un rincón del aula, nada nuevo de ese grupito, pero sus murmullos se tornaron sospechoso cuando la de ojos esmeralda le dijo su nombre. Previniendo inmiscuirse, permaneció con la mirada fija en Kinomoto; quién lucía con ganas de marcharse en cuanto antes.

-Un gusto; y muchas gracias Kinomoto- finalizó con otra sonrisa.

La chica asintió, tomó el resto de los exámenes y salió.

Continuó su camino al siguiente grupo.

Aún en el pasillo, cerca de su destino, podían oírse varias voces; aunque sin distinguirse muy bien lo que decían. Aquel grupo, el 1-C, era conocido por la cantidad de ruido que llegaba a generar, los profesores de los salones contiguos salían regularmente a parar el escándalo que hacían cuando tenían horas libres, cuando se retrasaban los profesores o cuando estos salían a arreglar otros asuntos.

Sakura llegó al salón, la puerta estaba abierta. Entonces entró.

El grupo estaba casi completo, aunque su "fiesta" estaba tranquila si se le comparaba a otras ocasiones. Se sintió aliviada de que su presencia no apaciguara el ruido, la miraban de reojo pero no pasaba de eso; se sentía más cómoda sin llamar la atención de la muchedumbre.

Permaneció de pie con expresión confundida _"Bueno, quiera o no interrumpir, necesito hablar con el delegado"._

Observó, tratando de encontrar un candidato para orientarla; lo encontró. Ahí estaba, sonriendo mientras prestaba atención a un chico que parecía contar una anécdota interesante, con una tranquila mirada color zafiro, detrás de unas gafas ovaladas.

Comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacía él cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico comprendió inmediatamente que iba a hablarle y se retiró del circulo de personas en el que participaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó a penas la tuvo cerca.

-Sí, el delegado, ¿está aquí?

-Sí, estás hablando con él- dijo animado.

 _"¡Vaya coincidencia! Encontrar a ambos delegados con tal rapidez"_ pensó, un poco asombrada.

-Tengo los exámenes del profesor Terada – extendió el cargamento hacia el chico – y dijo algo sobre un… mmm…

-¿Reporte general?- sugirió él mientras tomaba el paquete.

Ella asintió, el chico le dijo que él se ocuparía de eso más tarde y para despreocuparla al respecto, le informó que tenía pensado ir con el profesor Terada durante el primer descanso.

-Bien, eso es todo; gracias- en cuanto terminó la frase, Sakura se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel salón; su labor había terminado.

-Gracias a ti, Kinomoto- fue casi un susurro.

A la castaña le dio un escalofrío y se detuvo por un momento. Casi de inmediato, sin esperar alguna observación a cerca de su extraño comportamiento, prosiguió su camino. Él sabía su nombre _"Esto no puede ser bueno"_ se dijo mientras avanzaba.

En cuanto ella abandonaba el aula; la puerta del otro extremo, se abría, dando a paso a cierto chico de ojos achocolatados; ella no lo vio, ni él se percató de su presencia. Aunque no era una situación fuera de lo común.

…

Las últimas semanas de aquel período escolar habían concluido. Las listas de los nuevos grupos estaban hechas.

Shaoran respiró profundo y dirigió su mirada al frente para enfrentarse al resultado. Buscó entre los nombres de varias listas… ahí estaba: Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Recorrió el resto de esa misma lista con la mirada, se interrumpió abruptamente antes de finalizar y suspiró.

Había ocurrido, estaban en el mismo grupo, una vez más. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y se retiró satisfecho.

 ***copy and paste wattpad's apologize***

 **Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento TTnTT realmente he tenido bloqueos larguísimos con este fanfic, más de los que me gustaría. Pero no lo voy a abandonar, incluso si tardo años, este fanfic tendrá un desarrollo y un final.**

 **En realidad este episodio iba a tardar más en publicarse porque quería tener al menos 3 episodios como compensación, sin embargo, sentí que ya era demasiado tiempo de prolongación y bueno... pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, quiero escribir episodios más largos, aunque todo depende de cómo vaya desarrollando la historia.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
